The present invention relates to a hydraulic automatically ascending apparatus, and more particularly to one which can automatically return an article to an upper limit position.
In recent years, computers have been widely used in offices. When a computer is used, the seat of the chair, on which the user sits, must be adjusted to an appropriate level corresponding to the height of the user and the position of the computer. Because the position of the computer may vary and the computer may be accessed by a number of users, it is often necessary to often adjust the height of the seat. Although several types of height-adjustable computer chairs have been developed, their structures are complicated. In addition, their seats must be ascended by manual adjustment.